Fated to love you
by Drizzlemarie
Summary: Fate has a funny ways in turning things around for Seth Rollins and Elise Martinez
1. 001

_"You can't get anywhere in life if you keep staring outside the window, Ms. Martinez. If I were you, I would keep my attention to the lesson." Mrs. Santiago snarled to a twelve-year-old petit raven haired girl, whose attention were on the outside of the class._

Elise had a sudden recollection of what Mrs. Santiango said during her highschool days. She had proved her wrong because now her work comprises to stare outside the window. Staring at the window can get her anywhere. Apparently she had travel in Europe, Asia and America because of her job. Being an officer in a merchant vessel, it is the first thing to do at work was to stare in the vast area of the ocean to see if there were any vessel insight that might cause collision. Albeit the technology of having radars, she didn't rely on one equipment.

"So, Elise how many more hours?" The voice of her Captain breaks her thoughts as she turned to him. She glanced at her wrist watch saying "I got two more hours to go before we berthed in Jebel Ali." She glee in excitement, it was the time that she will leave the vessel for good. They said it was the happiest feeling in a life of a seafarer was going home.

"You got yourself a nice vacation. Maybe your boyfriend will be waiting for you at the airport." Captain inquist about her love life. It's always been the talk since she came onboard. Sometimes they will suggests crew who were single and court her.

Just like every time she was asked about her love life Elise giggles at him denying it. "Oh no Captain, I don't have any boyfriend waiting for me at the airport." But Elise have this moments were she was telling the truth but they starts to doubt her when she smiles. Just the thought of it makes her smile even wider which makes the Captian unsure of her answer.

"Didn't Ervin courted you?" Captain is getting really confused with them. Ervin is a croatian second officer. Most of the time Ervin and Elise were inseperable, they went to gym together and especially when they go ashore. Sometimes Ervin will stay during her watch just to chitchat.

Elise shook her head laughing at the thought. But sometimes she wished that she have boyfriend, since she's in a 'no boyfriend since birth club'. Maybe because her standards were too high or because no one were brave enough to court her. Her friends once told her that most of their batchmates were intimidated by her resting bitch face. She just waiting for the guy who would have the guts to ask her out and would love her flaws.

"Oh I thought you were, since he was always beside you and he talks about you." Captain whose been an avid fan of their relationship. Men gossips more than women do that she has proven that it is true because when she just go out alone with a crew the next news to her was she's dating him.

"Don't worry sir, if I had a boyfriend you'll be the first to know" Elise reassured him, she's didn't mind that she's still single. She is still young and want to make the most in her chosen career. "It's not I'm in rush or something."

"Have a nice watch and I'll see you later." With that Captain leave Elise's watch at peace.

"SETH ROLLINS OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR" A woman shrieked and followed by the constant banging on the door.

"Nikki" The once two-toned superstar grunted in as he picks the pillow covering his ears. He could feel the rush movement beside him.

"ROLLINS I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T THE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR I'LL BREAK IT" Nikki threaten, it was just another routine she manages during the tour and to be honest she was getting tired of it. "DON'T YOU DARE TEST ME ROLLINS"

"You didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend" A blonde woman fumingly trying to find her clothes that were thrown away the night prior.

Seth grunted as he takes a look around his surroundings, he tries to find his boxers from the mess of his room. just to stop Nikki banging the door. Seriously, Nikki had to calm down before other occupants in the hotel complain from the noise she was making.

"I don't" Seth groaned as he just picks up the robe near the bathroom. He feels that a few more knock at the door, it will break.

"Then why is she banging the door? Like some crazy bitch" The blonde irritated that Nikki had disturbed them from their peaceful sleep.

"By any chance we are supposed to leave" Seth guessed as he strolls to the door and opened it. "And she's not a bitch, you are."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Nikki furiously yelling as she sees Seth whose just woke up from her screams

"Nikki calm down" Seth hoping Nikki would just lower her voice. He just had a little sleep from yesterday activities.

"Tell me why would I calm down, you didn't show up for breakfast. I know that you having the time of your partying and having different girls every night." Nikki ranted as she welcomes herself inside his hotel room. She loved Seth as a brother but she getting tired and sick of his lifestyle. If he keeps doing this to himself, even her might give up on him. "You still haven't packed your things and we are leaving in an hour."

"Don't worry, it only takes a minute" Seth assured her, it was their routine from the last four months. The blonde woman had already dressed as she saw Nikki with a questioning look.

"You got company" Nikki not surprised at all on what she saw but it breaks her heart to see her friend uses woman for his amusement.

"I'll just leave" The blonde girl said as she kissed Seth and gave him a piece of paper to call her. She started to scurry out of the hotel room.

As soon as Seth and Nikki were alone inside, Seth crumples the paper and throws it to the bin near the table.

"Don't you even feel guilty with what you're doing?" Nikki inquired, as she could see that there were no signs of any remorse in his face. "You know what just because one woman did you wrong. That doesn't mean you have the right to play or mess with all the woman you met. One day you will meet someone that makes you regret messing and sleeping around." Nikki stomped her way back to her hotel room leaving Seth in his thoughts.

It was easy for her to say that since, she never experienced it before. He was supposed to get married after their asian tour. But fate has a funny way turning things around, he caught the love of his life cheating on him with one of his colleague. He swiftly calls off the wedding, he was devastated from what happened but he recently adopted a life that will help feel numb from the pain. Even if it is wrong.

Seth took a quick shower and packed his things before Nikki would barge again for not being on time.

Since she will disembark, she wears an off-shoulder floral dress that ends to her knees. It's very feminine and different from the shirts she wear during her duty. She decided to curl her shoulder length raven hair and just light powder. She had one luggage and a handcarry bag that contains all her important documents. It's been her ritual that when disembarking she will embrace her womanly side.

She is ready to go home, she enters the ship's office with her luggage in hand. The ship's office is where they entertained the agents, port authorities and visitors.

The one officer that Captain telling her that his boyfriend sat infront of the computer reading the news. "Aren't going to say goodbye to me?" Elise croaked breaking the silence inside the room which Ervin caused to jump from his sit and glanced at her.

"If it isn't my shoreleave and my gym buddy." Ervin mesmerized at her, it was the first time he saw Elise wore a dress in the course of her stay onboard. He stood up giving her a warm hug. Even he is wearing a coverall, his muscles were still visible. Sometimes she couldn't help but to appreciates his muscles while they were working out. "Would you like some coffee?" He offered her as she sits to the chair next to the computer.

"Yes please, You know my coffee." Elise smile warmly at Ervin. Even though Ervin wasn't a fan of drinking coffee, he knows how to prepare her coffee. If Ervin did courted her, she'll say yes without any doubt.

"Coming right up" He said as he makes her coffee like the time whenever he finishes his watch. "What's next for my little Miss giggles?" Ervin intrigued on what instore for her. He calls him giggles well because Elise always giggles whenever he sees her.

"Well your little Ms. Giggles here will go on vacation while Mr. McHottie here will work for a month." Elise laughed at their nicknames for each other. Some thought that they were really dating albeit they were really close friends. She come up with Mr. McHottie, cause one time they were having a dinner in a restaurant along with the crew when the waitress addresses him as McHottie. Ever since then she gave his nickname as McHottie just to annoy him.

"I'll miss you, you know that right?" Ervin's voice become sadden. Ervin had a secret feelings for Elise but he's afraid that they might not work out and risk their friendship.

"I know" Elise smile got lost for a second. "Thanks" She wisphered accepting a cup of coffee from Ervin. "Don't worry you'll go home before you know it. You still have Chief to go with you in the gym." She try to cheer her friend and sipping her coffee.

"Second mate, gangway" They were interrupted by the voice in the radio. Ervin walked over his radio and answer "Yes gangway go ahead." He said winking at Elise, who just smiles at him.

"Yes sec agent onboard." The gangway watch man informed him. The gangway watch is in placed near the entrance of the ship where the watchman guards the in and outs of the visitors entering the ship.

"Send him inside" Ervin answered and a minute later Ervin was called from the radio by Captain. "Ervin Jeste li rekli što biste trebali reći?" Captain's voice echoed in the radio speaking in their own language.

"Ne, Barba" Ervin replied shortly on the radio. Elise shifts in her seat curious to what will Ervin have to speak to her.

"Dođite, trebali biste joj reći prije nego što ode kući. možda se osjeća isto" Captain urged Ervin where Elise takes a large sip in her coffee in realization that Ervin have to say that she might feel the same. Actually, she started to learn some Croatian words when she started out as a cadet. It was the purpose to eavesdrop from the conversation of the officer of what are their opinion about her.

The a tall, young man enters the room which they concluded that is the agent. He turns to Ervin as he asks for the offsigner. As the gangway watchman helped to lower the her luggage in the quay.

"I'll escort you to the cab." Ervin, knowing that it will be his last chance to be with her, volunteered to escort her to the pier where the taxi is waiting.

"Thanks" Elise grateful to her co-worker silently hoping to tell her what he really want to say. They followed the agent towards his car and her baggage were already at the back of the car. Elise settled herself in the car.

"I'll guess this is goodbye." Elise whispers to his ears as she was embracing him. Ervin was beat before he could say what he needs to say. He knew that Elise prefers to be courted in land inside her family home than onboard the ship. She had a reasoning that they were only attracted to her because she was the only girl onboard. The truth is that Elise is a very attractive girl not only in her physical but also her personality.

"Goodbye" Ervin gulped as he leans toward her lips giving her a peck. "Someday we'll meet again." Ervin closes the door only to leave her flabbergasted at what he's done. The agent started the car as she could see Ervin walking up to the gangway of the ship.

They got into the bus just for them, for all the superstars that are in participation of the asian tour. Seth was wearing his merchandise shirt, jeans, rubbershoes, black beanie and a eye-glasses. He just sat away from the others hoping that he could get some sleep. But Sasha had some other plans.

"Hey" Sasha, a fair skinned diva with a magenta colored hair, sits next to him along with her flirtatious smile. "I was waiting for you to call me up last night" she stated wondering why Seth have been ignoring her.

"I was busy last night" Seth groaned, he doesn't have time to chitchat his head was screaming for sleep.

"What did you do?" Sasha begins to speculate because Seth have been using the damned line over and over.

"Trust me you don't wanna know" Seth loosing his patience that he just wanted to close his eyes and dreamed about anything. In truth Sasha was only his Plan B, the Plan A was to get a girl in the party then have sex and if Plan A goes down the hill that's were Sasha will come in.

"Fine" Sasha didn't want to test him, she could feel that Seth didn't want to talk about it. Seth eyes were closed hoping that Sasha will get the message and leave him alone.

Throughout the ride Seth had slept in his place, until he was woken by Dean Ambrose. He felt a little bit better than earlier, they got their baggages one by one.

"So what did the boss wants?" Dean asks as he look for his bag in the comparment of the bus.

"She wanted to know about my whereabouts" Seth stated as he get his baggage out and wait for him. "Where's Nikki?" He asks, he had to talk to her since she lashed out from his hotel room earlier.

"There" Dean pointed to where his bestfriend is, Nikki stepping down from the bus with her handcarry bag. She's wearing a simple white shirt, jeans and her white stilettos.

"Thanks, talk you later man" Seth hushed as he jogged to Nikki with his luggages and backpack inhand. "Nikki look, I'm sorry about this morning. I know you just cared about me."

Nikki saw a glint of ashamed in his features as she hugged him. "Fine, I just hated the way you treat those girls." Nikki can't stand being angry at him although she really disapprove on what he is doing.

They were swarmed by the photographers as they strides inside the airport. There are a lot of people asking for their signatures and to have photos with them. Amidst the turmoil of their entrance, Seth's gazed to a girl that have an off-shoulder floral dresss. She sitted so elegantly with her book placed on her lap. She's focus reading her book with a earphone in her ears.

Once the girl looked up, on what caused the commotion in the airport. When the woman caught him admiring her, Seth immediately winks at her. What shocks him is when she beams at him then her mood falters so quickly that she raise her eyebrows at him and rolled her eyes. Prior returning her attention to the book she was reading.

Seth was astonished by her reaction. Never in his life that some girl had rolled her eyes to answer his wink. Most of the girls he winked at had their knees go weak and gave them their number.

 _"The first time I met her, she already made a mark in my mind."_

 _\- Seth Rollins_


	2. 002

Elise have been sitting gracefully in the airport with her legs are crossed at the ankle. Now she is having second thoughts that she wear a dress. She had been dropped off in the airport an hour prior her flight. She decided to read a book, she brought in Hamburg during her shoreleave, and hooked her earphones to her ears listening to some easy listening music and reading the book.

She's trying to focus on the book that she have been reading but her mind constantly flowing back to Ervin and the kissed they shared before they part ways.

There's a group of men and women wearing dark glasses coming inside the airport which were followed by flashes of camera from the photographers. Elise glance up to see what was the commotion is about. Instantly her eyes were locked with a guy wearing an eye-glasses, a black beanie and a black shirt with a lettering 'Kingslayer' which fits to him perfectly that everybody could see the cuts of his muscles, a pair of jeans and rubbershoes. The guy sends a wink at her direction and like a self-defense she just raised her eyebrow then rolled her eyes. She immediately returned to her book.

"Mind if I sit here?" A man with a deep voice interrupted her flashbacks of earlier scenes in the quay or her reading.

"Sure" Elise not bothering to look up and move to the side to make a room for the man to get comfortable.

"You're a strange girl." He stated that when Elise glance up at him to see that it was the guy that her eyes locked with. She had to admit he is a good looking guy but definitely not her type. She was about to say something but was stopped with announcement that the passengers of the flight she was in is ready for boarding.

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers." Elise leaving the creepy hot guy. She marched her way to the plane. Elise was sort of pissed and amused at the guy that had judge her just a seconds of meeting her.

As Elise makes herself cozy in her chair next to the window. She heard a familiar voice saying "Hey, mind if I sit next to you." She peek up to confirm her suspicions that it was the same guy who talked to her earlier.

"Sure, if it is your assigned seat." Elise said giving him a warm smile. She really doesn't have a choice if it is his assigned seat. She didn't own the plane but in her mind that history repeats itself too soon.

He was taking his sit and extends his hands to her saying "I'm Seth Rollins" with his signature cocky grin. This is what he was waiting for her to know who he was.

"I'm Marie Martinez." Elise answered shaking his hand. She knows it's a bit rude to lie about her name but she knows that they will never see each other again. She could sense that this guy have enough air in his head.

"Do you really not know who am I?" Seth asks still amused that Elise hadn't even react surprise for her to be sitting next to the Kingslayer. Many woman would die to be on her place but she didn't give a damn.

"Yeah, You're Seth Rollins. You just told me that like less than a minute ago." Elise replies nonchalantly. What's the big deal if she didn't know him? Is it a crime?

"You really are the strangest girl I met" Seth couldn't help but to chuckle at her. Elise shoot him a look that can bury him six feet underground. "What I mean a good strange girl." Seth hopes she will see that it was a good thing. As he continues his reason. "Because you didn't ask for an autograph and a picture while most of the people in the airport were mobbed us for it."

"Really and why would I ask for that?" Elise thought why would she do that. She didn't have a slightest clue on what he was famous for. "What are you famous for?"

"Because baby I am the Kingslayer, I am the architect and I am Seth freakin' Rollins" He boasted with oozing self-confidence. This was the first time he introduced himself to ladies because most woman beat him first. Elise eyebrows were now knitted cause she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Do you even know what WWE is?" Seth asked hoping that she will somehow know a bit of the company he was working or else he will be utterly disappointed with her.

"I know it, I used to watch it when I was younger. I think it was the Ruthless Aggression Era." Elise said as she starts to reminisce the times that she was so hooked up with wrestling. She look back at the time when she and her cousins will play wrestling in their beds. Growing up she would rather play wrestling than to play tea parties. She also reminisce how they have chills on their body whenever Undertaker make his entrance; the andrenaline rush of a five minute match. "So what's new in WWE?"

"We were having this Asian tour." He stated as the plane starts to take off. Elise could feel the discomfort in her ears. This has always been her problem whenever she's in the airplane. "Singapore, Japan, China and in Philippines"

"Here" Seth saw her uneasiness in her seat as they could feel that the plane begins to add altitude from ground. He handed her a chewing gum. "It will help"

"Thanks" She accepts his offer and chew it quickly because she can't stand the pain. "I hated this"

"The feeling is mutual" Seth looked at her sympathetically and offer her "You can squeeze my hands if you like"

"I think that's too much but thanks" Elise declined his offer as her grips in her seats tighten.

"I wouldn't take no for an answer" Seth replied and took Elise hand to him. Some times Elise didn't knew that she can possess such strength. She takes a strong grip at his hands as just ease her pain. Slowly her ears have adjusted to the altitude, she remove her grasp from Seth's hand just to see his hands were crimson red from her grip. "Thank you, I'm really sorry. Is it hurt?" Elise cheeks were red as Seth's hands. "It's okay." Seth replied shortly.

"Why did you stopped watching WW-" Seth turned to his side shocked that they were just talking before and just one second Elise is sleeping with her arms wrapped around her. Her head rested against the window but the second her head bumped at the plane window. Seth couldn't help but smile at her. He took the advantage as he place her head on his shoulder which she makes herself comfortable.

For a moment, she felt a warm weight on her head. She wants to know what it was however she was too tired to open her eyes, she just pursue her sleep.

Seth relaxed on his seat, waiting for Elise to wake up. Dean and Roman, who were two seats infront of him, were shooting beaming smiles at him while Nikki glowers at him disapprovingly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know--." Seth heard Elise apologizing as the weight lifted off from his shoulder. She's so flustered right now, more likely pissed at herself for leaning her head to his shoulder.

"I see you have nice nap." Seth took a note that her face flushed from embarrassment. He tries to annoy her more "You were snoring"

"I'm not" Elise got this mannerism that she crunches her nose whenever she's angry or jealous. Seth enjoying his view of Elise's perplexed features.

"How do you know?" Seth challenged her, as expected woman will deny all the gross thing that is normal human will do.

"I just know okay." Elise stubbornly not giving up the fight but in her mind she's having second thoughts if she really did snore.

"I'm just messing with you, you didn't snore." Seth gazed at her, studying her redden face.

"Please stop ogling at me. It makes me uncomfortable" Elise shifted in her sit, she could feel her cheeks getting hot. "Did they served dinner?"

"Yes, but you were sleeping beautifully. I didn't have the heart to wake you up." Seth whispers which only makes her face burning red "I can the call the stewardess for you."

"No thank you, I can do this one and I don't want to add my debt." Elise said as she pushes the button for the stewardess.

"You know baby, it will be my pleasure. I know you enjoy sleeping on my shoulder." Seth pointed out as the stewardess is walking towards them.

"Please spare me the sweet names." Elise rolling her eyes. She's been immune to the flirting and stuff and she had enough pf it from the last six months.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?" The flight stewardess, fair-skinned and with slanted eyes. Elise prior in becoming seafarer she wanted to become a flight stewardess with the purpose of travelling.

"Hi, Can I have a dinner?" Elise asked as she could her stomach rumbles and her baby worms need to eat or else she becomes bitchy.

"Yes Ma'am" Madison as written in her nameplate replied politely. "What do you like pork, chicken or fish?"

"I'll have pork please and a glass of water. Thank you " Elise chirped in her seat.

"I need a refill of my wine. Thank you, Madison" Seth smiling and peeking at her nameplate. Madison's cheeks were crimson red as she get their food and drinks.

"You know, only few woman catches my eyes but you made gaze" He spill his attraction to her while they wait for Madison with their food.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Elise giggles at him before rolling her eyes. His advances were new to her ears but her guard will not falter. "If you really want to impress me you got to try harder"

"Since I haven't impress you, Would you like to come and have some coffee when the plane landed in Singapore?" Seth taking a chance to propose a date with her. When Madison returned with their dinner hiding her disappointment to what she heard. Madison clearly had the hots for the Kingslayer but he busy impressing the girl sitting beside him.

"Thank you" Elise said as Madison placed her dinner and drinks on her table. Madison tries to smile genuinely to Elise but Elise can see it clearly as crystal.

"Thanks" Seth smile warmly. Madison place a glass of wine in his table, she gives him a provocative smile before going back to their cabin. When Madison was out of earshot, Elise whispers to Seth. "I'm sure Ms. Madison wouldn't mind going out for a coffee with you and I have another flight going to Manila."

"Seriously?" Seth searching her face if she was lying to him. It's a first time that he was turned down for a date in a long time or because he didn't date at all and he was more of a one night stand guy.

"Seriously" Elise tries to hide her laughter because she knew that in Seth's mind she was lying. "If you don't want to believe me then look at this" Elise brought out her ticket for Seth to see the flight ticket to Manila. She covers her first name with her fingers so he wouldn't know that she lied.

"What are you going to do in Manila?" Seth curiously speak, he thought he could have a date with her afterwards. As Elise prepares her food.

"I'm going home, I'll be having a two months vacation." Elise grinned at the thought of going home and seeing her family. She takes a bite of the pork and spoonful of rice.

"Will you see me when WWE goes to Manila?" Seth hoping she would give in to his charms, He drinks his wine.

"I don't really know" Elise thinking about it, she didn't want to make any promises. Especially when she gave him the wrong name.

"Please" Seth really desire to take her out. She serves as a challenge to him and he gotthis fondness to know her more.

"I'll see what I can do, but it's not a promise" Elise said hoping that they will drop the topic. "How's life on the road?"

"Sometimes sleepless and tiring but somehow I can manage" Seth quotes, he just sleepless because he parties till morning and he got tired banging some random woman in his hotel. "You were really tired earlier"

"I'm sorry about that I'm just so excited to see my family that I didn't have a proper sleep in days" Elise gushed about it, she so excited that she already packed her thing a week before she disembarks.

"How long haven't you seen your family?" Seth can understand that excitement when he's on a break and visit his parents in Iowa.

"For six months, it's quite a long time." Elise looking out of the window. She didn't know how on earth did she land in her career.

"That's really a long time, what do you do abroad?" This sparks Seth interests on her career. Just like her, he didn't have enough time to spend with his family. Whenever they will have some get together, he will be always on thr road.

"I'm a third officer in a container vessel" Seth only stares at her to elaborate which she's happily obliged "When a ship transports some goods to the other countries, we are the one who is responsible to transport those goods safely without colliding to other ships."

"You drive the ships"

"I prefer navigate but yeah we do drive ships" Elise said, she's interrupted by the Pilot speaking that they will arrived Singapore in a few minutes. She opened her window to see the ships passing by the Singapore Strait. "Can you look at the window before you put on your seat belt?"

"Sure" Seth without hesitating leans towards the window close to Elise. He could help but to smell her scent, very sweet strawberry vanilla. He saw small ships that were coming from different directions, some were leaving, some were entering and some were just passing Singapore. Seth sits down as he puts on his seatbelt.

"That's where my job become stressful from the traffic" Elise said, her ears starts to hurt again when the plane starts to travel to lower altitude.

"Here" Seth handing her again a chewing gum. "Thanks, you should empty those chewing gums. It is illegal here in Singapore, you don't want to pay expensive fines." Elise said as she takes one chewing gum and held his hand for the last time. The plane landed safely and they wait for their turn to get out of the plane.

"Well it is nice meet you, Mr. Kingslayer." Elise grinned at him giving him a hug. She didn't get bored talking to him. "I hope I didn't break your hand"

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Who-first-turned-down-the-Kingslayer." He still haven't got over that his advances to her were not working and now they were in Singapore he still haven't satisfied about her impression to him. "Anything for you Sweetheart"

"It isn't my fault that I have places to be." Elise teases him as they were walking towards the exit of the plane.

"Seth" A man with a blonde hair shouted across the room. He was surrounded maybe with his colleagues.

"I guess they were missing my presence" He said giving a peck on Elise cheeks. "Bye have a happy vacation. I'll see you in Manila."

"Have a nice tour." Elise said as they go in their separate ways, Seth to strolls towards to his group while Elise strides her way to the waiting area of her next flight. I got two kisses for today, not bad.

"Sometimes what you are looking for comes when you're not looking."

-Elise Martinez


End file.
